Dragons: The Ice That Lights The Fire
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Trying to survive in islands full of humans that want to get rid of you, is not an easy journey. Their first step was getting rid of the beast. Now, it's sticking together in-spite of everything and everyone. Especially when you look at it through a dragon's perspective. One-shots based on the show. Sequel to "HTTYD: A Night Furies' Last Hope." Toothless/OC & H/A. -On Hiatus!-
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I have been dying to finally write this! I am back! Feels good. I have finally acquired wifi, and there will be a good amount of updates. Thank you all for following me into this sequel and I promise you that you will not be disappointed. **

**I have to say a couple things about this first chapter. This first chapter will be the only one that is years ahead of every other chapter after this. It takes place only _a little _after HTTYD 2, (I'd say like the winter immediately following after) so this new turn of events won't affect any of my future chapters.**

**This is kind of AU where Toothless didn't fly off for Snoggletog, the first time it happened. (Though, I LOVED how Toothless wanted to want to need Hiccup for flight. Incredibly adorable.)**

**Alright, as you all know, this a Toothless/OC story and it has a splash of Hiccup/Astrid. I would also like to point out that I have slightly modified the POV and how it's told in this. You will hear the thoughts of the characters, but only in a different way. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, or other creations by DreamWorks, such as 'Gift of the Night Fury,' or any of their characters.**

* * *

A long adventurous journey, only has to have a great destination. So, if the journey never ends, how to you know when you've reached your destination? As things on Berk continue to progress, there is a time where even Hiccup and Toothless have to stay still and spend some time on good old land. It was when even Toothless liked to stop and enjoy the joy that was contagious to him. IcyEyes had naturally absorbed all of the lifting attitudes. While she had quickly took on the habit of involving herself in all the flight activities with Hiccup and Toothless, it was nice spending time on an occasion to see the beauty of the surroundings.

After countless hours of adventuring and exploring, and going beyond the boundaries, even the trio needed a little break. And, it was hard not getting involved in the cheery things that happened. Hiccup seemed to like it, so why shouldn't the Night Furies?

Toothless knew that none of it did ever last for long, so he would enjoy the change of scenery for a little. It was nice. It was pleasing for the humans to circle around the Night Furies and share with them. To regale them with such amusing ways. For Hiccup to pass on the stories of all the places he's seen, and scare the little ones. Attention was also towards the Night Furies.

Since after all, they were always the only dragons that stayed behind.

While every single dragon had gone away, (save for Meatlug on the first year) and Toothless and IcyEyes didn't, most dragons in the fresh war-ended village asked why the Night Fury couple hadn't gone flying-off in their first year of the winter season. The response they would get would only leave them further confused. It ws one thing that really irked Toothless. He loathed having to be asked questions such as 'why?'

_Why?_

Well, why should they?

In all honesty, he did not like being asked questions about his private life with IcyEyes. For, that subject only got more sensitive as the years passed by. It was always forgotten after the season was over, but it didn't mean that it didn't leave behind any lingering thoughts.

The Night Fury couple had established that they were still young, and very satisfied with their current relationship. So, it was easier traveling along with Hiccup and discovering more things in their journey. It reminded Toothless how capable the trio actually was.

As the male Night Fury silently watched the humans wobble, and laugh and yell loudly, he continued in thought. Then, he looked up towards the sky, and saw that the sun was at its usual spot in the morning again. Toothless slightly smirked once he made eye-contact with IcyEyes. She quietly chuckled. Toothless stomped on the roof of the sturdy building, making some of its structure weaken. That didn't stop IcyEyes from stomping though. She did it with just as much fervor. The two Night Furies gladly engaged in their game. Then, they completely stopped.

"Ughahah..." a familiar voice groaned. IcyEyes perked up and flattened herself on the roof, followed by Toothless. His ears could pick up the fumbling of objects being thrown around carelessly. The door opened, followed by slow steps. Toothless's ears twitched with every small noise.

"And of course, I'm waken up early again. Why do you guys always do this? Doesn't it get tiring?" Hiccup asked stepping aside towards the edge of the house. There was no response from the Night Furies. Hiccup was greeted by silence. "So, that's your plan? I _know _both of you are up there; I can smell the strong scent of fish." Hiccup replied sneakily. Toothless cursed himself for not washing out the smell of fish he had eaten. IcyEyes chirped in laughter and was the first to jump off the roof to greet Hiccup. He rubbed her snout and smiled brightly. Toothless was feeling more stubborn than usual, and he decided to be the last one down.

"And then there was one... Are you planning on coming down little hatchling?" Hiccup teased. Toothless rolled his eyes and forced back an imitation. "Don't make me resort to falling just to get you to come down." Hiccup said. Toothless didn't respond to his threat.

"Oh no! It looks like I am going to fall... IcyEyes is just too far! I am going to slip on this ice." Hiccup faked. Toothless knew this, but he also knew what Hiccup could do. "This is it, I'm going to slip." Hiccup said. Then, there was a sound of metal being rasped on ice.

Like lightning, Toothless had jumped down and had his head supporting Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smirked as IcyEyes gave a large grin. Toothless rolled his eyes at his friend's playful antics. "I see that you have taken me serious this time." the human mocked. That reminded Toothless of the first time his rider had used that trick on him, and neither him or IcyEyes had believed it, and it had ended up with Hiccup and a mouthful of ice.

"Now that we have that over with, it's time to see what we're going to do in this festive holiday. I still have to give the great speech honoring my father, but other than that, the villagers won't tell me anything. Supposedly, it's a surprise," Hiccup said with warm sarcasm, "But, once the dragons leave, we're going to have enough time to pry it out of Fishlegs." That made IcyEyes cheekily grin at him.

Hiccup and his Night Fury accomplices always managed to spoil the 'surprise.' They were very obviously too sneaky. Nothing could get past them, and it was mostly because of their curious nature. It seemed that Hiccup and his Night Furies would always be one step ahead of everybody.

Toothless began to contemplate on their options this year, but the more he thought about what Hiccup had just said, the more he worried. It was something that Hiccup said bothered Toothless. Sure, he was looking forward towards the infamous holiday, but did Hiccup really assume that he would stay? Maybe, it was the way he said 'When the dragons leave.' How did Hiccup know that Toothless was going to stay here, along with IcyEyes? Yes, maybe they always did stay, but there was always a very _tiny, tiny _hint of regret. So, now it bought out the most thought-out question.

Would him and IcyEyes go?

They always only talked about it briefly. Briefly. It wasn't like he wasn't able to go. Hiccup had adjusted the tail so Toothless could 'solo glide' to his desires, so that wasn't the issue. Then, what _was _holding him- or them back?

"Your silence means thoughts. Have a few in your mind?" IcyEyes asked breaking his train of thought. Toothless's ears perked up and he turned to see IcyEyes's warm, welcoming smile. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head, refusing to bring up the embarrassing subject.

Before IcyEyes was able to contemplate, Hiccup had interrupted by exhaling loudly. Both dragons turned to him as he watched the sights of the village laid out in front of him.

"This seems like it's going to be a promising Snoggletog." Hiccup said softly.

"_Snoggletog._" Toothless mocked while chuckling. Hiccup raised his eyebrow at the dragon.

"Make fun of the name all you want, at least I know that I didn't name it. Thor knows I would've picked a better one." Hiccup objected. Toothless snorted. Hiccup crossed his arms. "Maybe IcyEyes here can shine some of her joy towards us." he said. IcyEyes's eyes widened and dilated in a playful manner just before she swung her tail to cover Hiccup's head in snow. It reminded Toothless of one of the snow figures the human younglings build.

Hiccup spit out some snow from his mouth before he spoke. "Yeah, I'm _sure_ feeling the joy here." Hiccup said sarcastically. Yet, he wore a permanent smile as the snow shook off his hair. The two Night Furies couldn't help but laugh. Not that Hiccup minded, he had already grown accustomed to the teasing nature of his Night Furies.

As the trio walked around the village, Toothless felt a need to say something to IcyEyes, but he didn't know how exactly to say it without bringing out tension. The day had started out well, and he didn't want to disturb it. And, there was no other way to speak of it, if not directly.

So, the day had began to unravel on its own. And the morning had definitely taken a drastic change.

Hiccup walked and greeted Astrid with a regular kiss, the villagers laughed with glee, many of them talked at the same time... but none of it seemed relevant to Toothless at the moment. He payed no mind to his surroundings. The sound of the human chatters had gone blank to him. His emotions had vanished.

Toothless knew what would happen in a matter of seconds. He stood still as his new-found instincts started to over-come him, washing over him like a wave. All of it seemed to have become a second-nature to him. Toothless wanted- no, he needed something. But what?

His tail was set free and spread out so his own flight was available. _Wait, when did that happen? _His wings had unintentionally been spread out slowly. _What..?_

Suddenly, the ear-splitting roar echoed through-out the whole village. None of the humans seemed to be alarmed, except for the Night Fury. His heart pounded in his ears and he was sure that his pupils were slits.

IcyEyes was no better.

In-fact, her wings seemed to be aching to reach towards the skies and be able to fly off. She twitched and jumped anxiously with her ears standing up. There was something that got into her, and influenced what she did next.

So, she flew off.

With a whoosh of her wings, she followed the other dragons into the sky. And that, was how she got Toothless to follow her. He followed her without question, and without hesitation. Toothless was determined to follow IcyEyes where ever she went, with determination. He heard the sudden burst of wind that screamed in his ears, but in the back of his head, Toothless knew could also hear the calls of his rider.

* * *

Thoughts were stuffed back, and for the moment, forgotten. On Toothless's mind, was the fact that there were only two.

Two Night Furies. On the whole island. _Their own island._

The mating-flight had been a success. It was basically a flight that symbolized both mates as one. Each moment they spent in the skies dancing, meant showing loyalty, confidence, and love towards the other.

The female had the choice to pick the couple's mating grounds, and IcyEyes had chosen an island far off the shores of Berk; one they explored before already. Once both Night Furies had landed, no more soft words were spoken or murmured. The magic of their flight had turned into confrontations of each others hard gaze.

Both stares intensely collided towards one-another. Blue critically staring into the green. Now came inserting the dominance, which neither Night Fury seemed to back out of. Both proud creatures seemed to be challenging. IcyEyes was usually not as prideful as the male, but she had an urge to push the male to see how far he would go.

Since none of them moved, IcyEyes was the first to start walking towards the larger male. She eyed him warily as Toothless stood tall and proud with a muscular figure. His pupils quickly were reduced into slits and he growled warily towards the female. IcyEyes recoiled, but only for a moment, before she continued walking towards him again. Her head was held high in defiance and she growled in return. Toothless now bared his teeth showing more fangs the closer she came. When she didn't stop, Toothless was forced to bite her shoulder, which made IcyEyes back-up eyeing him.

She made her way closer again, crouching down low, but still growling. When Toothless had saw that her head was bowed down as a form of submitting, his hostile expression disappeared. Toothless responded by leaning down and licking IcyEyes's head and ears, earning lengthy, soft purrs from her. When Toothless stopped, he arched his head up, bearing the soft spot of his neck towards IcyEyes, and the underside of his wings were revealed.

Showing satisfaction, IcyEyes leaned up and licked the spot to completely link their trust towards each other. She continued to lick near his jaw and on his cheek, earning purrs from the larger dragon. Then, with a soft growl, he pressed his nose directly on to hers.

After, they burned their own harmless fire around themselves in a circle to warm up, and shield away. Both crooned loudly to show off their official coupling. And soon enough, the stars gleamed around them.

* * *

**Berk**

There was a depression that was now contagious to anyone who encountered Hiccup. It was like a grey cloud that constantly followed him, ruining the mood of anybody, especially his. The only one who stayed to comfort him was Astrid. His truly beloved. As he sat down on the cliff in a pensive mood, she silently made her way towards him. Her steps were light and careful, and Astrid was cautious towards proceeding Hiccup.

"I'm fine." Hiccup automatically said not even bothering to turn around. Astrid was silently impressed that Hiccup had been able to sense her. She pushed the thought back and pushed Hiccup to the side so she could sit down next to him.

"I never asked anything." she said looking at his stoic expression. His eyes were narrowed in a serious manner as he gazed at the sea. He sighed and looked at the female viking next to him. "How about you stop cutting around the corner, and tell me what you're really thinking." she said challenging his serious expression.

"Astrid, like I said I'm-" hiccup was abruptly cut-off.

"'Fine,' Yes, you told me that. But that didn't answer my question." Astrid said crossing her arms. Hiccup looked away sheepishly.

"I don't get it.. They just suddenly _left _without a warning. They could have gone anywhere. They didn't even follow the rest of the flock of dragons." Hiccup said dimly.

"Why does it bother you?" Astrid asked.

"Because I don't know how long they'll be gone. How can we even be sure that they left for-" Hiccup then cut himself off. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried that his best friends would be gone for a while. His mother had briefly explained to him that sometimes dragons leave for nesting and sometimes take more time than others, depending on the breed of dragon. She said that they can even last for months. A topic that concerned him. He also recalled her saying that some dragons spend _a whole year_ just courting each other.

"Are you worried that they won't come back?" Astrid asked, disapproval clearly in her expression.

"Do you remember a couple years back when Thornado had to leave my father? How Thornado had to leave him to take care of the hatchlings? I'm afraid that the situation is similar to this." Hiccup said glumly. Astrid shook her head and rested her arm on his. That caught Hiccup's attention.

"All of you have been friends since before we can all remember. The only thing you should be worried about, is your faith in your best friends. They love you so much Hiccup, and they have demonstrated it many times before. They will come back... hopefully with a special gift for you." Astrid joked. Hiccup's eyebrow rose as he looked at Astrid.

"Come on... I don't see you smiling yet." Astrid teased. That made Hiccup start to smile, but apparently, Astrid wasn't satisfied with it. "You call that a smile? Were's your usual Hiccup smile?" she asked. Hiccup looked amused now.

"Hiccup smile?" he asked half-smiling.

"Yeah, like this." Astrid demonstrated. She gave Hiccup an exaggerated version of how he smiles. Hiccup suddenly broke off into laughter.

"That is not how I smile." he said. The grin on Astrid's face strongly suggested that she disagreed.

"Changing the subject, do you know if my mother is here yet?" Hiccup asked.

"No, we just got a message that she was on her way." Astrid said.

"How much time do you think we have?" he asked.

"Maybe a while." the female viking replied. Hiccup grinned in a way that showed off his teeth. It seemed very attractive, and the way his hair brushed across, smoothly made even Astrid blush.

"Good. We have time for _us_ now." he teased, delicately caressing Astrid's cheek. Apparently, Astrid couldn't take it anymore, and she just had to pounce at Hiccup, making sure that their lips were firmly attached.

* * *

The fire had died down, leaving scorch marks on the ground around the two Night Furies. Toothless stood fully awake at dawn, admiring his sleeping mate. She slept soundly at his side, firmly pressed against his chest. She rose with ever soft breathe she took. Although the male Night Fury could watch his mate all day, he wanted her awake. She was probably tired, but he wasn't going to allow her to sleep in. So, he then began to lick her face and around her ears just to tease the sleeping Night Fury. It was a compilation of gestures that showed how a Night Fury can go from hostile, to gentle in a matter of seconds.

IcyEyes had begun to wake up to the warm licks. She inhaled carelessly, satisfied with her environment. When her eyes popped open, she saw Toothless smiling softly. She nuzzled into his chest, and she felt the pleasant vibrations of his chuckles.

"Give me your toothless smile. A smile only for me." IcyEyes said looking up. At first, Toothless was a little embarrassed at having to been asked it; he knew she only wanted him to do it to tease him and make him flush. So, an idea popped into his head to make this a little more fun.

"If you can earn it." Toothless said smirking. The instantly caught IcyEyes's attention. She looked up at him attentively. She narrowed her eyes, as if in deep thought, and Toothless had already begun to hesitate. IcyEyes stood up quickly (alarming Toothless in the process) and grabbed his ear and pulled it slightly, causing the larger dragon to weaken and submit to loud purrs. IcyEyes giggled at the humorous sight. That snapped Toothless out of the trance, and he took the chance to pull away and have IcyEyes land on his chest again.

He narrowed his eyes at her, before beginning to nuzzle spots under her neck, causing IcyEyes to giggle. She began to squirm out of his grasp, but he trapped her under his wing. And when he was fully amused at his mate's laughing state, he allowed her to relax back towards the spot under his wings. That was when he began to murmur soft words into her ear. And so it began again again.

* * *

Days were irrelevant. The countless moments they had shared were irreplaceable.

But soon, as quick as the season had started, was as quick as it ended. With no regrets, the Night Fury couple continued to enjoy their last few moments together. IcyEyes remained extremely fatigued and weary from the past days. She also remained constantly in one place all day. While, it seemed bad to others, it was great to them.

Toothless was extremely elated, and spent hours lied down with IcyEyes, at first nuzzling gently at her stomach. But, soon enough, his attention was averted towards another object. One thing that he spent much of his time, always looking at. A specific detail that would change him and IcyEyes.

* * *

**Berk**

In the Great Hall, Hiccup gave his great speech that honored his father, and made all of the vikings cheer. Hiccup had been patted on the back with the same saying, "Good job." He had tried to have fun. He put on a smile for the crowd, hoping that at least someone would notice his different behavior.

Not many have.

Hiccup had been patient, constantly looking up at the sky to see if his friends had appeared, and the chances seemed pale now. While all the dragons had returned, it was even more depressing to realize that his weren't in the specific group. He celebrated for the sake of others, but the sadness remained.

There were only a few times people have caught Hiccup smiling during the holiday. The most being in one event that came to him unexpectedly. It was his mother finally arrived on the island, to visit from her long journey. Hiccup's joy had returned briefly, as he talked to the person he had missed and not seen in a while. It relaxed him to see the person who was able to understand his 'Dramatic flare.' The reunited family hugged each other, regardless of who saw. And, while Hiccup was happy, the tint of grey leaked thorugh.

Valka, however did manage to see past her sons facade, and asked about it saying that "A mother knows everything about her children," No longer hiding it, Hiccup had told her what happened and why his two faithful friends weren't near. He expected her to give him some knowledge on Night Furies and reassure him, but she had only given him warm words that reassured him and his friendship with his Night Furies. Hiccup's mood changed considerably to hear that now from his mother, and to receive a motherly kind smile and kiss on the cheek.

But, all that occurred before he observed the new hatchlings held in the village, and how the riders and their dragons mingled and laughed together. Hiccup couldn't hide the small envy that washed over him. But in the end, the only thing that passed his features, was a small sad smile. Something that both Valka and Astrid noticed. So, Astrid had decided to go after Hiccup this time.

"Hi Astrid. Isn't this great? I know the viking chorus might not have been the best idea." Hiccup sarcastically said gesturing at the off-key singing vikings, She smiled and raised an eyebrow. Hiccup looked panicked as if had just got caught doing something wrong.

"Yeah, sure. It's the chorus that's the problem." Astrid said sarcastically. Hiccup looked away, and Astrid bought her hand on his cheek to bring his gaze back to her. He slightly blushed and sheepishly smiled. "You deserve to celebrate today. After all you've done for everybody, you of all people deserve this." she said. Hiccup closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Astrid," Hiccup said with complete sincerity. The he opened his eyes and frowned, with his expression turning serious. "Why haven't they come back?" Hiccup asked. Astrid looked at him with pity. She gently stroked his hair and bought his face closer to hers to give him a sweet kiss. Hiccup's cheeks had considerably gotten redder and warmer, but nevertheless, he responded. It was only when she backed away, that she replied.

"I don't know." she said softly. Hiccup half smiled sadly, and Astrid had let him embrace her.

"Thank you, Astrid... You know.. I-I loveyou." Hiccup murmured softly. Astrid's face heated up, but she allowed herself to smile. Although, his words were faint, her heart skipped a beat and fluttered.

"Happy Snoggletog, maybe the greatest gift you could receive was.." Astrid cut herself off. She forgot what she was going to say as her eyes flew open and she saw a familiar black head stick his head through the door. With everybody busy taking, nobody had noticed him, except for Valka.

Astrid decided to tease Hiccup a little more before he realized who had arrived. "If I could make Toothless and IcyEyes arrive at this moment, what would you do?" Astrid asked. As Hiccup continued to embrace her, he responded.

"I'd probably kiss you, and most likely marry you." Hiccup said dimly. For a moment, Astrid's cheeks flushed, but then she quickly took off Hiccup's arms that were wrapped around her and pushed him away before he could regain his strength. (Astrid _knew_ that Hiccup was now stronger than her now.) Hiccup stumbled a couple of steps before realizing who was in front of him;

A green-eyed Night Fury, clearly waiting and confused, finally brightening at the sight of his best friend. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he grinned broadly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed running over towards his friend. Many emotions surged through Hiccup, and it was like he had been electrocuted back to life. It was like a pleasant jolt of good news had finally reached him. Hiccup was so full of joy, that he slipped, but lucky for him, Toothless was there to catch him. Hiccup quickly composed himself and stood up tall and straight like Toothless.

Both of them eyed each other happily, but their expression held some seriousness it. There was silence...

Then, Hiccup suddenly reached over towards Toothless, and gave the dragon a big hug. Toothless seemed confused by the gesture, but he seemed to take it openly. After a moment, Hiccup backed up, and automatically noticed that IcyEyes wasn't next to him like she always was.

"Where's IcyEyes?" Hiccup asked puzzled, glancing around. Toothless turned towards the door and growled softly. The door of the Great Hall opened again, but IcyEyes walked much slower than Toothless did. Her eyes had considerably brightened. She walked in a sort of weird way, as her wing was creased. She stopped in front of Hiccup and he rubbed her snout like he always had. She crooned softly and turned to her side. Hiccup walked closer to see what she was motioning to.

Toothless stood tall and prouder than any dragon in the Great Hall. Though, his eyes held extreme excitement. He made his way protectively across IcyEyes as she began to lift the crease in her wing.

Hiccup gasped as his eyebrows raised. His curiosity flared as he caught the sight of two baby Night Furies, curled up against their mother, sound asleep. The cold air suddenly hit the little hatchlings, and they started to wake up. Two very large eyes opened, revealing green orbs just like the fathers. Large green eyes started at the figure above it curiously trying to observe who it was. The other little hatchling covered itself in its small delicate wings to prevent from being woken up.

The green-eyed baby Night Fury made a series of interested murmurs that sounded much more high-pitched than Toothless's or IcyEyes's. Hiccup looked at IcyEyes for approval, and she instantly nodded.

Hiccup lowered his arms, and the baby Night Fury jumped slightly in his palms, trying to regain some balance. Hiccup smiled at how adorable the little Night Fury was looking up at him. It tilted its head, and crooned to Hiccup.

"Hey there, little guy." Hiccup said. The Night Fury looked up in amazement at Hiccup as if he had done something great. The little one basically jumped in excitement, and licked Hiccup's palm. The baby ended up cringing at the new taste. It earned chuckles from its parents. The green eyed Night Fury leaned towards Hiccup and licked his whole face. Hiccup blinked in shock and amusement.

_Well, as long as it wasn't on the suit. _

Astrid made her way past all the vikings that now surrounded Hiccup and went see why they all stood there. When Astrid got there, she almost 'awed' out-loud at the adorable sight in front of her. Hiccup gleefully carried a miniature Night Fury, barely the size of his palms and wore a large smile. Astrid stepped closer to him and saw that IcyEyes had another little hatchling that was still trying to wake itself up.

Toothless looked down at his baby with a tender expression and beamed pridefully. Astrid keeled down and looked up for permission, to which IcyEyes happily granted. Astrid carefully took the tiny dragon in her palms, careful not to harm to fragile soft dragon. Once she levitated the other Night Fury off the ground, it awoke almost immediately. Large blue eyes carefully inspected the new creature in front of it. Astrid carefully scratched its ear, and the hatchling's wariness was forgotten and replaced with a high-pitched squeaky purr. The small dragon circled and patted Astrid's palm with its paws to make it a comfortable spot to sleep on, and let its wings spread out completely and dangle from Astrid's palm.

Valka had also silently made her way into the crowd, and she had brightly smiled at Toothless and IcyEyes. She saw as Hiccup and Astrid placed the two baby hatchlings onto Toothless and IcyEyes's side, and how Toothless sat up straight in a protective fatherly stance.

"Yah have a beautiful family, Toothless." she said bowing her head in respect. Toothless turned to her and gladly did the same gesture.

~-O-~

Snoggletog eventually did end, and only the teenagers plus Valka were the remainder of the people that stayed in the Great Hall. When the crowd had finally died down, Hiccup took the chance to sit next to Toothless and IcyEyes and their family. Toothless had curled around his mate and friend, having his babies lie on him. It was almost humorous to see how happy Toothless was. He had been constantly reminding IcyEyes of their family and licking her snout to show that he truly did love her. (Even though IcyEyes already knew.)

"This is nice gift, Toothless. It might not have been to me, but I feel like this is a real honorable gift. It definitely makes up for leaving me stranded here for 4 days." Hiccup said. Toothless rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hey! None of that sarcasm now; it's not a good influence," Hiccup teased. Toothless shook his head and laughed, making the little green-eyed Night Fury stare at it's father in curiosity. Toothless licked her head, and the little hatchling was back to sleep.

"Good thing you have IcyEyes, or else you would have been hopeless." Hiccup said. This time IcyEyes was the one to laugh. Toothless looked offended, but IcyEyes made up for it, by nuzzling his neck. It seemed to satisfy Toothless. "I love you guys, and looks like these little ones too..." Hiccup continued.

"But... hmm, maybe Astrid and I should get a similar gift." Hiccup teased. Astrid blushed a deep red.

* * *

**And so, came the Gifts of The Night Furies. This was very long and it took me great amounts of effort. Lots of fluff! So, I hope you all like! The baby Night Fury with the green eyes is a female, and the one with the blue eyes is male. So, I hope you enjoyed seeing the little hatchlings, because I don't think I'm gonna be writing about them in a long time. **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but as you can see, it took me forever. **

**Nevertheless, I am awesomely glad to be back and join you all in the FF community. As you can see, Stoick hardly appears in this chapter because of my beliefs towards what happens in HTTYD 2. Valka, Hiccup's mom, makes a brief appearance because I truly like her character.**

**So, see what I write next week, but now I am very tired and ughghugh. I also love you all, you are awesome, and please review, I tried my best. Welcome to the sequel!**

**Favorite/Follow/Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Threatening Threes

**Thank you all of you for giving me back feedback. So, I wanted to point out that I am changing the script for the whole show, because it's just kind of boring being repetitive with the show, and a bit redundant for me to copy. I also thought that I should maybe just do the episodes I can most work with from the show. **

**Also, not to confuse anyone, this chapter is going in order with the events after the movie, so Hiccup and his friends are all still young teenagers. **

**I also forgot to mention this, but you all are also allowed to submit ideas for a future chapters.**

**Well, I came up with this, and I really liked the things I changed. I hope you all like it too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Threatening Threes_**

When a dragon and a rider bond, there is an automatic trust between them that holds the bond up. It supports it. A dragon always remains loyal no matter what the circumstances, but if you had the bad luck of betraying them, dragons will always remember that and count you as an enemy. Regardless of whomever might say, dragons are actually quite intelligent. True, they are complex. That is why you can never take just one glance. You have to observe.

Humans are... not the brightest creatures, _unfortunately. _(Well, to a dragon they aren't.) They happen to just assume, which can be angering. Their inferences can sometimes send out the wrong message. It's hard to send your own message when the other can't understand you. _Literally_. Communication is not really an option there.

So, remember the trust that was mentioned? Yes, it is important to always remember it, because the sooner you forget, the more wrong you can get stuck into. It only leads through regrets, regrets, and regrets.

Then has to come your loyal dragon to save your butt. Unfortunately, the journey is _much _longer than the destination. Toothless was the first to find that out. And IcyEyes was the second to get dragged in.

~-O-~

"Fishlegs..? Where did he go?" Hiccup asked aloud. The rest of the teens looked at each other in confusion. No one had seen the husky boy in a while. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Alright IcyEyes, you start the search." Hiccup said. IcyEyes nodded and circled around everybody.

"Did any of you see any sights of Meatlug?" IcyEyes asked the group of dragons. All of them shook their heads.

"Sights of her? Have you seen the dragon? She's practically giant." Hookfang said snidely. IcyEyes's eye twitched. Though, she didn't reply. With a whip of her tail at Hookfang, she flew towards a different direction. Her held-back remark annoyed Toothless some, because he still hadn't liked Hookfang's comment. Or Hookfang at all for that matter. It hadn't helped having to quarrel with him not once, but _twice! _But, of-course Toothless _was_ the first to jump at him. IcyEyes' resentment was more reserved and less, unlike Toothless's blunt dislike.

"Lets go, Toothless." Hiccup said. He pulled on the saddle, and Toothless didn't wait to follow IcyEyes. He swooped around the large trees and landed were IcyEyes was. He saw that she was looking up in worry. Before Toothless could ask, his gaze traced up to where IcyEyes's was, and he caught the sight of Fishlegs and Meatlug...

Stuck in trees.

Hiccup went to help Fishlegs, and Toothless and IcyEyes went to see how they could help Meatlug. How they managed to get stuck was no question, _why _they got stuck was.

"Are you alright Meatlug?" IcyEyes asked, flinching at how stuck the Gronkle was. Toothless felt sorry to even ask.

"Yes... I'm just in a tight situation." Meatlug humored.

"Stay still, we'll get you down." Toothless said. Meatlug slightly squirmed around on the tree. IcyEyes jumped up towards all of the bark and landed on a branch near Meatlug.

"Toothless, I need you over here." Hiccup called. Toothless gave an apologetic look towards IcyEyes and left towards Hiccup. IcyEyes sighed and looked over at Meatlug. Meatlug smiled sheepishly.

While she was doing that, Toothless was a bit occupied shooting plasma-blasts at Fishlegs, while trying not to look at his backside. After making the husky human believe that he was about to face-plant, (which Toothless definitely enjoyed) he returned to see IcyEyes's progress. He didn't like what he saw. The tree might have been long, but it wasn't as sturdy, and it looked like it would break or collapse in any minute.

"IcyEyes... you know that-" Toothless was cut off.

"Yes, I know. Don't say anything. It'll help her get out of the tree." IcyEyes murmured.

"Is there a problem?" Meatlug asked dubiously.

"Not at all." IcyEyes said perfectly calm. Even Hiccup had to stop and stare at the situation. The dragon rider motioned Fishlegs to see what was about to occur. Fishlegs gasped dramatically.

"IcyEyes..." Hiccup warned.

"What is she going to do?" Fishlegs asked distressed. IcyEyes shook her head at how they doubted her... plan?

"Toothless," IcyEyes asked. He rolled his eyes, already knowing exactly what the other Night Fury was planning.

"Yeah, I know." He got into position. IcyEyes jumped off of the tree and swirled around flying, while shooting a plasma-blast at one side of Meatlug, and Toothless jumped up high to shoot at the other side. The tree shook and collapsed down, making Meatlug fall with it. Meatlug looked uninjured, but probably embarrassed. At least she was free.

"Problem solved?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs ran over to Meatlug to comfort her.

"Can you please never mention this..?" Meatlug asked. Toothless fought back the urge to chuckle, which caused IcyEyes to hit him with her tail to make sure of it. Toothless jumped back and grumbled. IcyEyes nodded with pity at the Gronkle.

"What happened for you two to get stuck like that?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs regarded him with a worried frown.

"It was like a flaming ball! Meatlug and I were flying peacefully minding our own business and then _whoosh!_ It came towards us unexpectedly! " Fishlegs exclaimed. Hiccup backed up a bit, startled by Fishlegs's sudden outburst. Toothless looked at Meatlug questionably. By the irritated look in his expression, it was clear that he wasn't believing the boy.

"_What_? Do you think he's _lying_? Bu-but W-what else could have happened?" Meatlug asked, with her eyes widening. Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you didn't see where you were going and you crashed?" Toothless asked, a bit sarcastically. Meatlug looked taken aback.

"You might be bright as you might be, Night Fury, _you_ have no sympathy." Meatlug announced angrily. Fishlegs jumped on Meatlug, him probably responding like-wise to Hiccup. The husky boy and large dragon flew away, not even glancing back.

"'No sympathy?' What was he talking about?" Hiccup asked his two dragons, recalling what Fishlegs had told him. The two Night Furies responded with shrugs. Hiccup mounted the saddle and shook his head, not believing what Fishlegs had told him. As Toothless began to fly away, Hiccup spoke.

"Flaming ball? Seriously? Sometimes I think that you two are more-" he was abruptly cut-off as a ball of fire rushed past Hiccup, startling Toothless and making him topple and fall back, with Hiccup also falling off. "_Flaming ball?!_" Hiccup exclaimed.

IcyEyes rushed towards Hiccup and he nodded towards her, which symbolized that he was alright. Hiccup patted her snout as she helped him get up. As IcyEyes traveled towards Toothless, Hiccup (as curious as he is) followed the trace of fire to find out where the 'flaming ball' had came from.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Toothless assured, "I just want to know what that was." he said. IcyEyes nodded and went to go see where their friend went. Hiccup didn't go far. When the two Night Furies found him, they saw that he was crouched down near a very small cave. Toothless was curious to what Hiccup could be seeing. So, he pushed forward, knocking Hiccup to the side. Toothless's nostrils flared at the scent, and his pupils narrowed to slits. He let out a deep growl, scaring the little thing that was hidden.

"Calm down, Toothless." Hiccup said softly. Toothless dragged Hiccup away roughly. "Let me go Toothless." Hiccup said. Toothless obeyed and Hiccup ran back to the little thing. He knew that he should _try _and drag Hiccup away once more, but once Hiccup's attention was locked on something, all safety would be disregarded.

"What did you find?" IcyEyes asked curiously. Toothless looked at how Hiccup carried the little hatching into his hands and arms. IcyEyes gasped. She glanced around quickly. She instinctively crouched down to a fighting position. "Where's the mother?" she asked immediately.

"I don't know! She has to be close, if this hatchling is here!" Toothless exclaimed. IcyEyes took in the scent of the surrounding to try and figure out if there were any traces of another dragon, but she found none.

"What if something happened to the mother? Maybe this hatchling was abandoned." IcyEyes reasoned. Toothless's eyes flickered with doubt for a second.

"What if he's not? We can't take it. The chances are too risky." Toothless muttered. IcyEyes's eyes narrowed.

"Then, you should tell Hiccup that, because it seems like he's thinking differently." she said, nearing the human and hatchling. Hiccup saw her coming towards him.

"Look IcyEyes.. this little guy's not dangerous at all. We should take him back to the Academy." Hiccup suggested smiling at the little hatchling. The little hatchling looked up at IcyEyes and blew a tiny little ball of fire at her. It didn't faze her one bit, instead she looked back at the hatchling, with her curious gaze boring into him. That made the small hatchling shrink back at how intense the coloration of her eyes enhanced.

"Oh great, you too?" Hiccup asked sarcastically to IcyEyes.

Toothless did not care what Hiccup would tell him. He was not going to let that _hatchling_ ride on him... _ever! _Toothless would rather go walking back. That hatchling would have to deal with it. Toothless didn't hide the faint dislike he already had for the younger male dragon, not that it was usual. Toothless naturally didn't really like that many other dragons or humans, which is also a reason why Night Furies were elusive. They don't stay or very much like the other species. And he would not stay or like with that one.

As much as Hiccup _tried_, _begged,_ _complained_, and _pleaded,_ he could not get his dragon to take the little hatchling with him.

"Toothless, what do you have against him?" Hiccup asked.

_"Everything." _he grumbled.

"Just look at him." Hiccup said holding out the hatchling. It blinked at him and tilted its head.

_"I'd rather not." _Toothless muttered looking away.

"IcyEyes, can you please help me convince him?" both males asked simultaneously at IcyEyes. Her eyes widened and she blinked.

_"And of-course, this just became my problem," _IcyEyes sighed, "_if I didn't love these males as much as I do..." _In the end, the hatchling had to go with IcyEyes, even though she felt mildly uncomfortable with the small dragon.

"Are you satisfied?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. Toothless narrowed his eyes at him.

_"No."_

* * *

**_Night_**

Toothless was angry, no, furious! _Out of everyone,_ everyone_ that annoyance had to stay with him! He thought that he would see the last of that dragon in the woods! He couldn't believe it! Was no one making sense of this? It was a little hatchling! Does no one find it suspicious that there was no mother near it? Does anyone not see the potential danger? Oh no, that's right; You're the only smart dragon that can actually see through out this._

Toothless stared up at Hiccup and Stoick. He was hoping that at least Stoick could stop this. With every moment that passed with the hatchling, his dislike grew.

"Oh, you wanta keep three dragons here? That's no problem at all." Stoick said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Hiccup asked expectantly. Stoick gave him a look.

"No." he said. Hiccup sighed and frowned.

"Why not, dad?" Hiccup asked.

"There are already two Night Furies living in this house, Hiccup. I don't needa nother dragon." Stoick said. Toothless looked at the little hatchling smugly. IcyEyes stood on the wooden bar of the ceiling as she watched the two humans exchange valid responses.

As Stoick placed the wood in the fire-place, Toothless continued to look at the hatchling with contempt. IcyEyes immediately noticed it, and already knew how this was going to end.

"Toothless? Hello, what are you waitin' for?" Stoick asked. Toothless snapped his attention back, and prepared to blow out fire. But, he was suddenly cut-off as the little hatchling blew his own fire towards the fire-place, making it light up. All eyes were suddenly now on the hatchling.

Stoick chuckled loudly.

"What's tha matter, Night Fury? Have a lot on yer mind? Curiousity killed tha cat, they say. I bet gettin torched was tha last thin' on yer mind," Stoick mocked. Toothless growled at the hatchling. "That's his name; Torch." Stoick announced.

"He can stay?" Hiccup grinned. Stoick shrugged and nodded as there was nothing else he could do about it. Toothless buried his snout into his forearms. IcyEyes came down from the ceiling and comforted Toothless, which did make him feel better. This, however didn't go unnoticed by Torch.

~-O-~

Hiccup served the dragons some fishes, minus IcyEyes (since she had already hunted and eaten fish on her own.) IcyEyes observed Hiccup from up in the ceiling, as Hiccup gave them the food. Toothless looked down at his food hungrily, licking his lips. As he glanced at Torch, he wondered if the little hatchling could even eat the fish on his own. If he couldn't, that was too bad, because Toothless was not going to regurgitate his for him.

"What.. is this..?" piped the high-pitched voice of Torch. Toothless snapped his attention towards him. He didn't even know that he could talk.

"_Oh great_, it talks." Toothless mumbled sarcastically. The hatchling looked up at him with wide-eyes. Toothless sighed. "It's fish. _You know_ the stuff we eat?" Torch looked at his food and poked it. Toothless groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn't care whether or not Torch liked the fish or not. That was his problem. By the time Toothless had looked down at his own fish, he saw that it had been all devoured. His eyes widened and then his pupils narrowed down into slits at Torch. The hatchling had mockingly slurped up the remaining fish he had in his mouth. Toothless growled at him, and walked forward with his teeth bared.

Torch cowered away from the larger dragon, and went to seek safety from IcyEyes. Torch made himself comfortable next to IcyEyes's wing, up near the ceiling. IcyEyes looked bemused. She seemed uncomfortable, but in the end, she didn't want to rudely push away the little dragon. Maybe finding an excuse to leave was more appropriate.

"Are you hungry Toothless? I could go hunt for you." IcyEyes suggested, hinting at how Torch had ate all of Toothless's fish. Toothless's expression softened for her.

"It's OK. Thank you, IcyEyes, but eating is the last of my problems." Toothless said glaring at the small dragon that refused to leave IcyEyes's side. Before Toothless turned away, he could have sworn that Torch had given him a smug look.

~-O-~

"Here you go Torch, this is where you'll be sleeping." Hiccup motioned to the small stone slab that he prepared for him. IcyEyes had been the first to begin resting in her own stone slab, that she shared with Toothless. She circled around and laid down, resting her head in her paws.

Torch looked around, making sure that Toothless was no where in sight. Once he saw that the larger dragon was no where to be seen, he jumped in the larger stone slab, and curled around IcyEyes once more. Toothless jumped off of the ceiling and saw the hatchling in _his _resting spot, next to _his _mate. IcyEyes, already asleep, hadn't even noticed it, (or did, but refused to wake up and do anything about it.)

Toothless (who didn't even bother to retract his teeth,) had used his jaws to grab Torch's tail and throw him. He heard the smaller dragon squeal, and he chuckled. It humored him that as much as the smaller dragon wanted to try, he wasn't completely immune to Toothless's revenge. Relieved the he had moved Torch, Toothless turned back to IcyEyes and his resting spot, but saw that Torch had returned. His eyes widened with surprise, and dread.

"That's adorable. Finally, he's warming up to _one _of you." Hiccup said eyeing Toothless. Toothless snorted. "You don't mind bud?" Hiccup asked. He looked at Torch and Toothless could have sworn that the little dragon remarked something about 'IcyEyes not minding either.'

"He's had a rough day, the least you can do is-" Hiccup was cut off by Toothless jumping up towards the ceiling bar and growling. "Well, _o__kay then._" Hiccup said.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Hiccup asked.

_"Oh, are you actually going to listen what I have to say, or was that not really an option?" _Toothless snapped growling softly, and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, come on." Hiccup said smiling a little. Toothless glanced at him once. "We're both best friends. We've always been. Is one _little_ dragon really going to change that?" Hiccup asked, smiling. Toothless playfully snorted and hid a small smile. "See, isn't that a better change of mood?" Hiccup asked.

_"Says the dry-humored human." _Toothless muttered. Hiccup, sensing that he had been insulted, had thrown Toothless a look. Toothless slightly smiled. Nevertheless, the dragon-rider got into his resting spot and had bid everyone a 'good night.' Though, to Toothless, it didn't seem like one.

~-O-~

The last thing Toothless wanted, was to be woken up. _Still,_ something bothered him. Something didn't let him sleep. There was a feeling that his instincts were telling him. What is was, was beyond him. He would just have to find that out himself. Which is why his acid-green eyes opened. Wind softly blew around him. He looked out the window and saw flashes of lights that kept appearing. As he jumped out from the ceiling, his tail slid on IcyEyes, which unintentionally woke her up.

When IcyEyes began to wake up, her ears quickly perked up, and she sleepily opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she could see the dark silhouette of Toothless jump out of the window. She looked down at Torch, and carefully removed herself from near him.

IcyEyes jumped out of the window and flew to where Toothless's scent lead. Toothless wasn't far, and it would be easy to catch up to him flying. When IcyEyes landed, she saw Toothless standing on the cliff and staring off into the woods. IcyEyes quietly crept towards the other Night Fury, trying not to disrupt him. When she produced a small noise, Toothless's ears perked up. He sniffed the air, but didn't turn around.

"Look." he said. She let out the breathe she was holding out. IcyEyes made her presence more noticeable and she made her way next to him. She looked at what he was looking at, and gasped.

In the forest, there was a flaming orange being produced. Flames puffed up, and caused the trees to topple down and crash into the ground. The scent of fire lingered in the air, but smoke wasn't being produced. IcyEyes placed her tail on his, but instead, he curled his around her, and pulled her closer. Though, his hard gaze remained at the forest.

"The expected is much more questionable than the unexpected."

* * *

**Yes, I end it at here, because this chapter was getting longer than I first anticipated. The next part of this episode will be next chapter, and then I move on to a different episode, or an idea that I really like from one of you.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I intended to, but today is Mother's Day (In Mexico or for Mexicans that want to celebrate it in the U.S) So, I prepared stuff for my mom. ****Also, don't think that _you know_ what will happen next chapter, **

**because I am planning on adding more scenes _and _maybe altering the ending a bit. **

**So, don't expect the expected, but you are allowed to expect the unexpected, which will not be expected by you all. :) Confused yet? I'll leave you all to think about that, and I will update Friday. I will this time!**

**Friday, yes. I will update. **

**Favorite/Follow/And Please Review :) I put lots of effort :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Threatening Threes Part 2

**Aw, all of you are all so sweet. Now, I feel kinda bad for my lack of update, but I have just been kind of busy. My exams are coming up and blah blah blah. I didn't intend to update this late, but I've been having issues, and writers-block for this chapter (which hardly ever happens.) I think I'm just going to explain more at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Threatening Threes;_ Part 2**

_**Next Morning**_

Not surprisingly, Toothless was in a very serious mood next morning. As he took Hiccup towards the Dragon Academy, most of his attention was averted towards another direction. Again, Torch had to ride with IcyEyes (not that Torch was complaining at all for that matter) and Toothless seemed as stoic as Stoick. Hiccup had tried to pry it out of him, but Toothless hadn't replied.

Hiccup did worry and did try, but there was nothing else he could do. Something else that Hiccup observed was that IcyEyes was also a little more jumpier that morning too. The usually calm Night Fury, had been glancing all over, and constantly sniffing the air, as if searching for something. Hiccup, the 'dragon expert' was clueless.

When they arrived to the Dragon Academy, Toothless had silently ran off towards a near by cliff. It even startled Torch when Toothless hadn't replied to his hatchling insult. Hiccup, a little too occupied with Torch, didn't ask. It wasn't like that dragon of his would listen. Sure, Toothless was obedient... on a good day... but that was only when there was a problem involved, or because it was necessary. Otherwise, Toothless wasn't entirely dependent on Hiccup.

As Toothless stood on the cliff, and IcyEyes settled on being on the metal that surrounded the Dragon Academy. IcyEyes was not as distanced as Toothless was, which was why she watched openly, but it didn't mean that she understood. As she clasped her claws on the metal above the Academy, IcyEyes looked down at the humans administering all the tests. She was puzzled at the tests they took. Why would they observe a hatchling, and not a much larger one that would surely give them more accurate results? Humans...

IcyEyes watched the small dragon jump up on all of the humans and play around like a normal hatching would. It actually warmed her heart a bit. Torch was just another little one. That was what she thought, before she saw Torch ate an eel, and the warmness left, and replaced by shock.

He was an eel eater. That... that wasn't good. Only very specific types of dragons eat eels, and the ones that do, hardly live around the current area. IcyEyes jumped off the metal of the Dragon Academy, and flew over towards Toothless. She landed beside him in the cliff. His hard gaze looked over at sea.

"Did you see...?" IcyEyes asked trailing off.

"He ate an eel. I could smell the odor from _here._" Toothless replied, looking tense, and very agitated. IcyEyes narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You seem to have a problem... with Torch, right?" she asked tilting her head. Toothless let out an annoyed sigh. He looked away. "Am I right?" IcyEyes asked louder.

"Yes, I do have a problem with him!" Toothless snapped. IcyEyes's eyes widened, but she didn't back up.

"Then, you're not just focused on his potential danger; you're also focused on your dislike for him. You've made it pretty clear that you are," IcyEyes continued, "Why?" Toothless didn't respond, he only continued to strictly watch the sea, as if he were guarding it. "I see." she said looking away. IcyEyes patted her tail on his, and she flew back to the metal above Academy.

IcyEyes knew Toothless. Well... at least, she thinks she does.

When he didn't respond, it meant that _even he_ didn't know the answer. Everybody needed their own time to think, and she would let him. In the meantime, she would continue to watch the humans, no matter how much Toothless's silence was bothering her.

Torch happily looked at all of the humans and jumped on them, still thinking that it was a game. Torch wasn't sure what the humans wanted him to do, but he was entertained.

"Maybe if we show him that we're flying, he'll want to copy. Toothless and I will help demonstrate." Hiccup explained to the other teens, "Toothless! _Toothless_!" Hiccup called up.

The male Night Fury merely glanced at his rider, and ignored any further calls that were attempted. Hiccup's shoulders sagged in disbelief after he realized that he wasn't being listened to. IcyEyes frowned and eyed the tension between both males.

"What..?" Hiccup asked to himself, with confusion.

"What's wrong with Toothless, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, coming up behind him. Hiccup looked back at her with confusion.

"I don't know. I-I guess-"

"Well, whatever. Are you going to fly, 'Dragon Master' or not. Or is it that your dragon doesn't want to? Maybe he's up there looking for a better way to fly." Snotlout suggested crossing his arms. IcyEyes sneered at Hookfang, as he arrogantly strutted in front of all of the dragons.

"I really hope you realize that you're not funny, Snotlout." Hiccup replied, annoyed. The comment made Ruffnut and Tuffnut unintentionally laugh. It didn't faze Hiccup, given that it wasn't his intention.

"Well, so what? If you can't fly with your drgaon, than I'll gladly do it for you." Snotlout challenged. Hookfang nodded immediately.

"I still have IcyEyes with me." Hiccup said calmly. IcyEyes took that a symbol to back her friend up. She crawled into a hole in the metal, and jumped down gracefully towards the center. She landed near Hiccup and also nodded, supporting his statement.

"But she's not even your dragon." Snotlout claimed. Astrid, who was getting annoyed stepped up and pushed Snotlout over. "Hang on, babe. I know you want to get your hands on me, but there's no need to-" Snotlout was abruptly cut off by Astrid yelling (very mean Norse words.) Hiccup tried to stop Astrid from murdering the other viking, but only got caught himself in the middle of it.

"Astrid, why are you _always_ defending Hiccup? Are you guys dating? Huh? It looks like that to me." Snotlout claimed. Hiccup and Astrid backed up from each other blushing with embarrassment. They hid their faces and looked away. Snotlout snorted with triumph.

"So, Astrid's not taken? Grandpa Jorgenson always did say that good things always happen when one is the best." Snotlout said.

"Then, it's clearly not you." Hiccup mumbled very quietly. Snotlout was about to retort before Hiccup cut him off. "Can we get back to the subject? We need to get Torch to fly!"

"You want to see that dragon fly? You'll see him!" Snotlout said angrily as he argued with the two other dragon riders. They strongly disapproved of what he was going to do and they argued louder. Snotlout argued back and grabbed the little dragon (startling him in the process) and he threw him up in the air.

"_Fly_ little dragon! _Fly_!" Snotlout chorused. The little dragon stayed in the air for a second, rapidly flapping his wings, before he fell. IcyEyes winced. Now Fishlegs was also in the middle of all the yelling.

Not liking the loud argues and harsh words, IcyEyes tried to interfere also, but Hookfang was the one to get in her way. Trying not to lose her slight temper, she walked away angrily from him, reminding herself that Hookfang was just trying to aggravate her. If Hiccup was civilized as she, their problems would be solved.

Belch and Barf's attention was ignited at the sight. How were they going to entertain themselves if no actions was starting. Soon enough, Barf started gassing up the Academy, and Belch was igniting it to flames. All while Tuffnut and Ruffnut danced around, happily swinging their weapons. As the flames ignited, the rest of the dragons started yelling at the pair that caused it.

All while one little dragon sat there, unattended. Torch was beginning to get annoyed at the attention that wasn't on him again, so he began to walk around in a small circle. Then, he gradually quickened his pace, until he was zooming around, with red-orange sparks flying everywhere. Fire and sparks seemed to be releasing from him, and dance across the arena. All of it contransted greatly against to sky. Torch spiraled around the Academy, taking all of the attention of the teens and dragons (minus Toothless.) The only thing left behind were thick ashes on the ground, in the shape of a spiral.

The dragon-riders awed and the dragon's nerves were soothed.

"Did you see that?" Fishlegs asked, "He flew up and it like a typhoon!"

"And came back like a boomerang!" Astrid said.

"Spinning-Flame! Hot-Shiner!" Snotlout suggested. Everyone looked at him blankly, and he backed up, grumbling to himself.

"No, it'll be... Typhoomerang." Fishlegs said slowly. (Mostly) everybody agreed, and they got to writing. There was still some left over resentment, but with a new topic, it was forgotten.

As the dragons went back to their own spots without talking, IcyEyes too, backed-up into the side.

Instead, newly catching her attention, she saw how Torch mocked Hookfang. Followed by the Nightmare easily was loosing its large temper. As amusing as it was, she didn't particularly approve. The hatchling needed some discipline, but then again, he was a hatchling; and hatchlings listen to no one.

Hookfang swung his wing at Torch. Being the little dragon he is, the newly named Typhoomerang dodged it. The wing caused wind to go flying, and the wind made the thick ashes fly all over the teens. Not surprisingly, everybody stared angrily at Snotlout.

"Ah man. Ugh, I'll go get the broom." he said.

* * *

_**Later**_

Toothless continued to look ahead into the woods. His gaze would not be averted. He stood on the roof as he heard the ridiculous hatchling trying to act intimidating. Toothless admitted it; there _was_ some annoyance with Torch, but other than that, most of it was pointed at Hiccup... towards Hiccup's inability to listen and realize.

The roof supported him, and it was a better spot than inside. When Toothless began to hear light steps, his ears automatically perked up. When he turned around, he saw IcyEyes there, behind him. She looked at him questionably. Toothless stiffened and turned around. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt IcyEyes's stare bore into him. He sighed.

Before Toothless could remark, there was a roar. A roar.. an unrecognized one. A loud gruff one that still seemed distanced. It was enough to fully avert Toothless's attention. His pupils narrowed to slits and he turned back to Torch. Passing by IcyEyes, he landed softly in front of Hiccup. Toothless looked up at the human expectantly and motioned behind him.

"Hey Toothless, what is it?" Hiccup asked nonchalantly writing in the Book of Dragons. Toothless pulled his sleeve, in order to have him get up and follow. "Hang on, Toothless. I'm a little busy right now." Hiccup said. Toothless growled at him once more, and pulled him harder.

Hiccup fell, and spilled his slippery, oily ink. All of it fell and ended up on the dragon-rider. Hiccup groaned. He tried to wipe it off, but most of it smeared even more. He looked at his hands and saw that the navy ink was now on stained onto his palms.

"Really? Ah,_ come on_. This is _great_... You're going to have to wait, Toothless. I have to get myself cleaned up now. Don't move... please. I really don't know what else could happen." Hiccup said beginning to walk out. That only left the three dragons in the same room. With Torch and Toothless basically alone.

IcyEyes's could foresee disaster.

Toothless looked at Torch snidely. Torch looked at Toothless mockingly. IcyEyes stared nervously at both of them.

"Night Fuurry." Torch chirped.

"Annoyaannce." Toothless chorused.

"Oooh no." IcyEyes replied.

"Why are you called a 'Fury?'" Torch asked in a small, yet loud voice. His voice was still high-pitched, something that Toothless found annoying. Toothless briefly glanced at him. "Is it because you get mad? I can get mad too." Torch said. Toothles chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, if you do get mad, what will it do? Will you.. give me a fearsome roar?" Toothless chuckled, "That sure seemed to intimidate many, especially the humans." He shadowed over Torch. Torch hesitated.

"I-I will. You-you don't know," Torch said, stuttering boldly. Toothless looked away from the hatchling and turned his back to him. Toothless refused to get more involved with Torch more than he needed to. He knew that it wasn't worth his effort. He knew that IcyEyes was thinking that too, by the look on her face.

When he faced her, she looked at him with a small beckoning smile.

Torch tried calling him back, but Toothless ignored him. He refused to accept the bait. The hatchling started to get angry at this lack of attention. Torch, always being the center-of-attention didn't like that someone else had it.

"I'd get mad too, if I was ignored by Hiccup." Torch said, obliviously. The little hatchling didn't know at all what words left his mouth.

No response. Toothless continued to exchange soft words with IcyEyes.

"I was lost and afraid at first, now I'm not. Maybe you're lost and afraid. _Are you_...?" Torch asked tilting his head. Toothless started responding by shaking his tail slowly.

So, Torch reached over and bit Toothless's tail. The Night Fury growled in mostly shock, and furiously turned back to the hatchling. Torch jumped back in surprise, and already started to regret his actions. The Typhoomerang took a step backwards, before flat-out running. Toothless took that as a sign to chase him, and he did. Both of the dragons knocked over all of Hiccup's stuff. Torch jumped over to IcyEyes, and she stiffened.

Toothless's eyes stared intently at IcyEyes and Torch.

"Toothless..." IcyEyes hesitantly murmured. Torch looked down and stuck his tongue out from under her wing. Toothless narrowed his eyes and crouched down. Torch looked alarmed and immediately jumped down, just in-case Toothless did try something. IcyEyes followed the little dragon and her mate, to prevent anything else from happening. Toothless also happened to be following Torch, at an even faster pace than IcyEyes's.

The three dragons ran around the limited space of the room, knocking into each other. Stoick was absolutely right. There was no room for two Night Furies and another dragon.

When Toothless finally cornered Torch, he slowly stepped closer to the hatchling.

"Toothless...?" IcyEyes called.

"I'm not lost! You are! Do you know where you are?! _You_, don't know me." Toothless snapped. IcyEyes was confused on what to do. There was too many things occurring at a fast pace. She glanced around, trying to figure out her next move.

"Toothless?!" she asked louder. IcyEyes came forward and nudged Toothless.

"How about you tell me if you're afraid. Are you afraid? Where's your mother, _Torch?_" Toothless asked, glaring down at Torch.

"Toothless!" a new voice called. Toothless suddenly stopped with confusion. He was confused at an unfamiliar sharpness of the tone of voice. When his ears perked up, his eyes dilated and the redness of his anger disappeared, and his surroundings became clearer.

Suddenly, Hiccup stood in front of him, looking pretty mad and confused.

"Ohh my gods... My dad is going to... Wait, Toothless.. why- what? What are doing? Why did you do all of this?" Hiccup asked, with a noticeable sharp tone. Toothless stopped at the question, and he looked away sadly.

Interrupting, was another distanced roar. Seeing as he seemed to be the only one who noticed it, and the situation he was in, Toothless darted towards the window, and ran as fast as he could.

IcyEyes looked at Hiccup with pity, and crooned. When Hiccup looked at her, he saw that she was running out of the window too.

~-O-~

Toothless sprinted towards the forest until his ears could locate the direction of the roar. Toothless didn't have time for his thoughts at the current moment. The most important thing was that Hiccup was his best friend, and best friends should never give upon each other. He was loyal, and as Hiccup said, 'one little dragon' wasn't going to change any of that.

Even if Hiccup was disagreeing with him. Even if it meant thinking of others before him, and brushing aside his past, he had to find out what was really out here. What exactly was the threat?

Toothless was going to find out.

That's why he stubbornly ran through the forest, disregarding anything or anyone.

He quickly jumped on a tree, and located another one. Not using much effort at all but his motivation, he jumped towards another tree, at a great distance, and then another, and then the last one before he suddenly... _stopped. _He sensed it.

The hatchling smell. Toothless smelled it... along with another scent. Toothless stood still and watched the sights before him.

There were two hatchlings that looked like Torch, (except with different coloring) that ran across the open space, lightly gliding. Both hatchlings played around happily, regardless of what was around them. It wasn't until a couple moments, that something interrupted their play. It was a boar. A screeching, large charging boar. An ugly species.

The two little hatchlings were startled and they cowered back. They chirped calls as they frantically ran. Toothless studied them, as a stronger scent seemed to get closer. The stronger scent was able to match the dragon behind it. Looking up, Toothless saw a very larger version of Torch. The large creature before him flapped its mighty wings, and rustled the trees. Toothless was not intimidated, for this new dragon was not the first he's seen that was larger than him.

That was before the flames started. Toothless did not observe Torch in the Academy, but he had some idea of how the hatchling spiraled his flames, but this dragon in front of him, did it in a much more... aggressive way. Hot seething flames engulfed the area and circled the large Typhoomerang. Toothless eyes narrowed to slits as he watched. The mother typhoomerang stared down, and Toothless cautiously stepped back to prevent from being seen. Though, he stepped back with great (unintentional) force and in the process, he ran into another solid surface.

Toothless quickly entangled up with the solid surface as he rolled over. He slammed into the ground a couple times as he rolled down the forest her was in. Toothless wasn't able to see anything. When he finally stopped, he regained his vision, and located what the other thing was. He blinked rapidly, and realized that it was only IcyEyes. Toothless wondered how he wasn't able to hear her before.

She seemed to be standing right behind him, why hadn't he... wait, if IcyEyes was standing right behind him, then she...

"Did you see it?!" Toothless asked, with his eyes widening.

"I saw it; I- We, saw Torch's mother," IcyEyes said.

"What are we going to do? What am_ I_ going to do? H-how can-can I-" Toothless was abruptly cut off by another question.

"Wait! Toothless, calm down! First, tell me, what happened? I mean, what happened back there?" IcyEyes asked. Toothless's questions had stopped, and he stood quiet. His mouth, previously hanging open and full of questions, was now silent and closed.

"That doesn't matter; We have to go and warn Hiccup." Toothless said turning around. IcyEyes groaned.

"So, you're not planning on actually answering my question directly, correct? You're letting me decipher it, then? That must mean that there is even past, that both mates do not know about one another." IcyEyes pursued. Toothless started walking back.

"The past has past. There is- is.. uh, just things we need to do now. We can both help, if we just focus on one thing. We have bigger problems, in-case you missed out on a protective mother..." Toothless muttered incoherently. He shook his head and began towards his path back to the village.

"Maybe a reason you're hiding this from me, is because you're trying to hide this from yourself." IcyEyes said in a likewise tone.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Toothless and IcyEyes ran back towards the village. The mother Typhoomerang was sensing Torch far too quickly than they had first had anticipated. That meant that there was little time for planning. At first, when Toothless and IcyEyes arrived to the house, Hiccup was asleep, so both Night Furies decided that it was best to stay in the shadows. None of them wanted to awake another argument between each other. Literally.

So, both Night Furies waited until morning. At sunrise, there would be more opportunities. Yet, both Night Furies each had a different idea of how they were going to solve problems. IcyEyes wanted to _convince_ or_ persuade_ Hiccup to come along with them, but Toothless just wanted to snatch up the little hatchling and leave it to its mother.

IcyEyes had to Hiccup arrived first, much to Toothless's annoyance.

She had slowly had came up to Hiccup, who was in the Blacksmith, and softly nudging him.

"IcyEyes? There you are! I hoped that you would come back. Where's Toothless?" Hiccup responded all at once. IcyEyes nudged his arm harder and turned around to look back at the sky. Hiccup looked at the sky and just gave her a puzzled look. IcyEyes groaned. "Is.. it going to rain?" IcyEyes shook her head and pointed her snout towards the forest.

"Why are you acting like this? Is there something you want to show me?" Hiccup asked. IcyEyes nodded quickly. Before she could do anything else, she was distracted by Torch popping up on Hiccup's shoulder. IcyEyes's eyes widened and she took Torch with her mouth (retracted teeth) and began to point towards the forest. Torch giggled as he was moved around into IcyEyes's grasp.

"Yeah, we found Torch in the forest." Hiccup said. IcyEyes set Torch down. Why wasn't Hiccup _understanding_?! "IcyEyes, if you're worried about Toothless and I, there's no need. Toothless just needs his own time. If not, I'll go and find him and see. Thank you, for caring, though, like you do." Hiccup said. IcyEyes sighed as the oblivious human placed his palm on her snout.

They was going nowhere, (literally) and IcyEyes could already sense him; sense Toothless. Sense Toothless close... close enough that he was right behind her. She turned around and she saw flash of black fly right over her. IcyEyes suddenly foresaw a rising discussion between a dragon and a rider... Her thoughts were followed by exclaims and growls.

Toothless began to growl at Hiccup for him to realize what Torch signified. Toothless constantly motioned for Hiccup to go with him and follow. With each attempt, Hiccup refused. Toothless would never attack Hiccup in any form, which was why he stuck to growling and snapping remarks at the boy.

"Toothless! Would you calm down? Honestly, I don't know what has gotten in to you." Hiccup said.

_"I don't know what you have inside either." _Toothless grumbled and snorted. Hiccup crossed his arms.

"What do you want to do then?" Hiccup asked.

_"I want you to follow me so we can prevent danger!"_ Toothless remarked.

"Why are you in such a hurry to drag me?" Hiccup asked.

_"Really, Hiccup? I love you like my kin, but you can be really-"_

"Is this because of Torch? Are you jealous?" Hiccup asked raising his eyebrow. Toothless stopped and suddenly backed up. His mouth hung open, and he gave an indignant snort. Torch watched both of them, intently and IcyEyes flinched at the words. She looked away.

_"No. It's not!" _Toothless growled shaking his head. Hiccup crossed his arms. Torch came up on his shoulder and looked at him mockingly, with his tongue sticking out. Toothless snarled and ran for the little hatchling.

Torch jumped over Hiccup and continued to be chased by Toothless. Somehow, Gobber (who was casually listening) had also gotten himself involved, and hung from Toothless's tail. Hiccup tried to follow too.

Meanwhile, Toothless angrily chased after Torch, and with his motivation, he caught him fast. The little hatchling winced. IcyEyes pushed Toothless, and he managed to drop Torch. Ignoring that, Toothless looked upon Torch with narrowed pupils.

"Where _is_ your mom, Torch? Do you know she's looking for you? What are you doing here?" Toothless asked a bit more harshly than he intended.

"I-I don't want to go back! I-I-" Torch couldn't finish.

"Toothless stop." IcyEyes pleaded. Torch looked at Toothless unknowingly. Then, Torch lit up with flames, and managed to escape behind Hiccup. Toothless cursed for momentarily being distracted. Toothless went for Torch again, but was met by Hiccup.

Both dragon and rider glared at each other. Green with green, but Toothless was sure that there was no jealousy green.

"Stand down, Toothless." Hiccup ordered. Behind him, Gobber whistled a sad tune, causing Hiccup to also stare at him to back away for a moment. Toothless bared his teeth.

"Toothless..!" Hiccup warned.

_"Hiccup..!" _Toothless warned.

A moment passed.

Toothless shook his head and snorted. He realized now, what he could expect out of this situation. Toothless ran of again, not even exchanging a word with IcyEyes. He even ignored her flash of pity. This caused her to sigh, and to slowly walk away too. It seemed that none of the trio were 'peachy' with each other at all.

* * *

_**After Flight;**_

_**The Cove**_

Toothless was abandoned. He wasn't, but he sure felt like it. There were times that Toothless rarely, _rarely _wished he could fly on own.

One of the times were now.

Hiccup didn't listen, and he didn't even bother to see what Toothless was talking about. It irritated him so much.

He was helpless.

Toothless couldn't take off on his own, to show Hiccup the dangers before Hiccup stumbled on it, on his own. And, Toothless _knew_ that it would eventually happen. There was a mother Typhoomerang and Berk! Did no one else notice that detail!

What else bothered him, was Hiccup's assumptions. There was a lot more inside, than there seemed like on the surface.

Toothless also knew that he bought some of these results, on to himself. Because of his own emotions, he disregarded everything and continued his bias and based everything on his past. That was why he was alone at the moment. Not even IcyEyes was with him, even though he wished that she was.

She had ran off when he did. He didn't see her when Hiccup flew him over here to trap him. Hiccup had probably knew that IcyEyes would do something to stop it, so that's why Hiccup trapped him in one of the rare moments him and IcyEyes were apart.

So, why did he feel like this was affecting him the most?

* * *

**Yes, I'm ending it here. I didn't want to.. in-fact this was was completely unexpected. This episode was supposed to end here, but it go long... again.**

**The reason is, because I want to put a past for some of the characters (*cough cough* Toothless) and I want you readers to see some insight on what I think could have happened to him on his past. That means that there will be character development. **

**I also did not like how Hiccup acted in "Terrible Twos" so I changed some things. You will see some of Hiccup's side next chapter. **

**Please, bear with me people, it's almost summer, which means more updates! I am also open to suggestions.**

**If you readers want more Hiccup/Astrid Fluff or Toothless/OC Fluff, just say so and I'll be happy to write it. If all goes well, I can say that I can maybe update on Sunday, or Monday. So, please, don't give up on me yet!**

**I still (maybe, 50/50, possibly, half a chance) still have to do HTTYD 2, and I also want to cover things here (IF) I do it as another sequel. **

**My summer will be full of stuff. **

**I MIGHT also be starting a new story. Toothless/OC, of-course. I am stepping out of my comfort zone, if I ever do have the courage to write it all. This is a very new different plot than I have_ ever_ used. Yes, it'll maybe seem weird, but I think it's appropriate. Mostly funny stuff and all. Details will come possibly when I come out for summer.**

**So, my loyal readers, I leave you. I'll be back sooner, maybe. But, I'm not an author that leaves their readers hanging, so I hope you won't do that to me. **

**Favorite/Follow/Review (:**


End file.
